


In His Hands

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, Suit Sex, Trust, Unless You Know How
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: She knew what they had planned for the night and she knew it would push her to her limit. She wanted to reach that.It's Draco's 40th birthday, and Hermione gets the treat.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 350
Collections: Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy





	In His Hands

"I love when you're waiting for me."

Kneeling on the foot of the bed, Hermione sank her teeth into her bottom lip, looking up at Draco. "I love waiting for you," she said. Slowly, she rose up on her knees and set her hands on his shoulders. The black fabric of his suit jacket was cool under her hands. She tucked her fingers under his lapels and started to push the jacket off his shoulders, but he reached up and took her wrists in his hands. 

"No," he said, lifting a brow. "The only one getting naked tonight is you."

Hermione shuddered. When Draco stayed fully dressed, shirt buttoned up to his throat, tie knotted tight against his collar, she wanted nothing more than to dishevel him. Leave his tie dangling from his neck, yank his shirt from his waistband, shove his sleeves up to his elbows. But as much as she wanted it, it thrilled her even more to have him stay as neat and proper as when he walked into the room, and to watch him look over every inch of her naked body. She loved the imagery of it, the feeling of being so exposed to him and him alone. 

What they had planned for that night would expose her even more. She would put herself entirely in his hands, completely at his mercy. "Ready, Sir," she said.

He smiled at her, his hand coming up to rest lightly around the base of her throat. His long fingers were cool on her skin, the metal band of his ring even cooler. She leaned forward unconsciously, pressing against his palm. Draco clicked his tongue and slipped his hand down until only two fingers sat in the hollow between her collarbones. "Not yet," he said. "We don't want to end the evening before I get everything I want."

He slid his hand across her shoulder and down her arm to take her hand. He pressed her fingers to the front of his trousers, flattening her hand against his cock. Hermione didn't need further instructions. She molded her fingers around him, stroked him through the material. The feel of him stiffening at her touch was exhilarating and she wished that she could see it. She loved watching him harden, the little pulses and twitches of movement as he grew. But that wasn't her decision, not tonight. She resisted the temptation to yank his zipper down, fought back the urge to snap his belt buckle open and shove his trousers to his knees. She only touched him, her eyes never leaving his.

His eyes started to darken, the pale grey shifting moment by moment. She shifted her thumb down to circle around the head of his cock, and his eyes flashed to charcoal in an instant. Hermione couldn't help the small, pleased laugh. He never could hide his reactions to her, not from the first time she stepped close to him and murmured his name with want heavy in her voice. His eyes had gone almost black that night, pupils dilated wide as she knelt and sucked him off on the balcony, only the moonless night keeping an entire ballroom of people from seeing her.

Hermione shuffled backwards on her knees, dropping both hands to the sturdy footboard, and ducked her head. She rubbed her cheek on Draco's groin, his cock solid and twitching against her. Turning her head, she mouthed him through his trousers. She worked her way along his length, opening wide to set her teeth to the head. With the block of the fabric, she could use more pressure than usual, and she tensed her jaw with a soft hum.

Draco swore and sank both hands into her hair, pulling her up. "Temptress," he murmured. A pink blush was spreading across his cheekbones; his tiepin shimmered as his chest rose and fell. He set his hands on her ribs, spreading his fingers to roll her nipples under his thumbs. 

Hermione arched her back, pushing into his touch. Draco smiled at her and slowly drew his fingers together. Her nipples stiffened so fast it nearly hurt. Then, Draco closed his grip and pinched down. He held her tight between thumbs and curled index fingers, held her until she dropped her head back and let out a high-pitched keen. She wrapped her hands around his wrists, holding on to him, holding until the pain reached peak.

She squeezed his wrists twice and Draco released her immediately, catching her against his chest as she fell forward. Tears filled her eyes. Draco held her close, smoothing his hands down her back, murmuring to her as she cried. _So precious to me, so good for me, so beautiful to me._ He comforted and praised her, for the pain he inflicted and the pain she took at his pleasure.

She caught her breath and looked up at him. "Thank you, Sir," she whispered. 

Draco smiled and bent down, kissing the tears off her cheeks. "Turn around," he said.

Hermione shivered. She twisted on the bed, facing away from him. He put his hand between her shoulders and she dropped instantly, resting her weight on her forearms and lowering her head. She didn't need his instruction to widen her knees or raise her hips. It was automatic, a response she couldn't even begin to fight.

Draco trailed his fingers up the inside of her thigh, with one quick slip across her cunt, and down the other side. Hermione held her breath against a whimper from the feather-like brush of his fingers. His hands were strong, strong enough to hold him dangling from a broom more than twenty meters above the ground, strong enough to break an apple in half with one quick twist. But when he touched her, that strength turned to delicacy, like he was holding a hummingbird in his palms.

Her heart fluttered when he dragged his fingers up her hips and across her back, slowly drifting down to trail along the cleft of her arse. He probed one finger between her labia, finger-tip deep into her cunt. Hermione whimpered, tilting her hips even further, pushing back against his hand in efforts to get him deeper into her. 

He dug his free hand into her arsecheek, holding her in place. "No."

Hermione whined, dropping her head onto the thick duvet, her hair falling over her arms. "I want it," she muttered. Deliberately, she wriggled her hips. "Give it to me."

Draco drew back and spanked her, his large hand covering both cheeks in one blow. Hermione yelped, rocking away from the slap. She'd known he would do it, intentionally provoked him into it, but even expecting it hadn't stopped the quick burst of pain. She bit her lip, closing her eyes from the sting. He'd used about half his full strength on her and that had still flooded her eyes with tears. 

Flooded her cunt, as well. She shifted her hips, feeling the slickness already building in her body. She turned her head to the side, flipping her hair out of her face and straining to see Draco where he stood near her feet. "Please give it to me, Sir?" she asked. 

She heard the softest sound, Draco stifling the noise of him clearing his throat. When he spoke, his voice had roughened, just a touch. "Give you what?"

Hermione hid a smile. She loved it when he expected her to be direct. It made her heart pound. "Your fingers, Sir," she said. She tensed and relaxed the muscles in her cunt, feeling her inner lips spread apart. "Give me your fingers. Put them inside me. Please?"

Draco made a quiet tsk. "Not very specific, Hermione. Where do you want them?"

Hermione's nipples throbbed. She dug her fingers into the duvet, scraping the velvet with her nails. "Inside me," she said. She swallowed hard, closing her eyes. "In my cunt, Sir. I want to feel you in my cunt. Please. Please put them in me."

Draco cupped her in his hand, heel against her arse, long fingers nearly brushing her clit. "And what will I find if I do?"

"Wet," she whimpered. "So wet for you, Sir. Almost dripping."

"Only almost," Draco said. "Well, we can't have you _almost_ , can we?"

He shifted his hand and one finger pushed into her. She _was_ wet, as wet as she'd claimed, and he slid in, up to his palm, with ease. He pulled out, added a second, and drove back into her. Hermione rocked her head on the bed, panting for air. Draco set up a rhythm, slow and deep. He worked in silence, only the slick sounds of her body's readiness added to her heavy breathing. 

Hermione tensed around his fingers, trying to draw him in deeper, trying to pull him in and fill her completely, but even with the size of his hand, it wasn't enough for her. "More," she groaned, biting on her own wrist with need. "Draco. _Sir_. More, please."

"I know what you want," he said, never changing his rhythm. "Not yet."

" _Draco_ ," she said, huffing a long curl away from her face. "You are such a bastard. Sir."

He laughed, his free hand settling on her back. "I know. And you love every minute of it."

She hummed in agreement. Draco pulled entirely out of her, shifting her hum to a soft noise of disappointment, then both his hands were on her cunt. One spread her wide open; the other-- 

Three fingers, deep into her, rocking her forward on her knees, forcing a sharp yelp out of her. The strain of it burned, her muscles stretching to accommodate him. His knuckles rubbed inside her. He pushed as deep into her as he could reach, the tip of one finger brushing across her G-spot and probing higher, just touching the tight bump of her cervix.

Hermione bit her lip in pleasure. She knew exactly how long his fingers were, exactly how far he could slide into her with his hand, and his cock was longer. She was wet and ready for him, her cervix drawn up to give him even more room inside her, and he would still be able to reach it if he fucked her. She knew some women hated the feel, but it always sent little sparks shooting through her brain. She loved it, especially when he took her from behind.

She bit her wrist again, worrying at her own flesh with her eyeteeth, stopping herself from begging him to skip all the rest of their play and slam into her. She knew what they had planned for the night and she knew it would push her to her limit. She wanted to reach that.

Draco worked her to a pitch. Her entire body quivered, thigh muscles fluttering as she held herself up on her knees. She was close, getting closer, _so_ close.

And Draco stopped.

Hermione snapped her head up, howling a protest as he pulled out of her and took a step back, out of reach. She heard a sound and twisted to see him licking his hand, eyes on hers as he sucked her juices off his knuckles and ran his tongue along his fingers. He smirked at her, two fingers still between his lips.

Hermione buried her head between her hands and screamed into the duvet before lifting up to look at him again. "I'd call you a name right now but I can't think of a single one you wouldn't take as a compliment."

He drew his hand away from his mouth with a laugh. "True. On your back."

Hermione dropped to her side and rolled over, wriggling to the center of the bed. Draco made a gesture and she lifted her hands over her head in response. She wrapped her fingers around the ironwork of the headboard.

Draco looked her over for a moment, then shook his head. "No, not like that," he said, moving closer. He put one knee on the bed, slid his hand up her arm, and repositioned her hands to set her arms wider. He smiled down at her. "Going to need some room between your arms and your neck, aren't I?"

Hermione shivered. "Yes," she whispered. "God, yes."

Draco dragged two fingers down her throat, between her breasts, and around her navel. "You're so beautiful," he said, looking her over. "Sometimes I can't believe you're mine. The first time I kissed you, I was braced for another slap. But I had to try. The way you looked at me...." He closed his eyes for a moment. "And now you look at me like that every day. I'm a very lucky man, Hermione."

She smiled at him, tears pricking at her eyes again. Draco found it incredibly difficult to open up verbally, to share his feelings. When he did, it was as magical a sensation to her as the first moment she'd touched a wand and knew, deep in her heart, that she was truly a witch.

Draco climbed up onto the bed and straddled her hips. He set his hands on her waist, slowly slid them up, and covered her breasts. Hermione watched his face, her breath picking up again at the dark cast in his eyes and the heightened color in his cheeks. She adjusted her grip on the headboard and Draco's eyes flicked up. "When you let go," he said, looking back to her face. "So will I."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Ready, love?"

Hermione licked her lips and nodded. "Ready."

Draco slid his hands up her chest and around her throat. He furrowed his brows, adjusting his position, finding the angle they'd experimented with and preferred. When his thumbs were settled against the sides of her neck, he took a deep breath.

He closed his hands.

Hermione immediately felt the effect. Draco had no weight on her trachea, wasn't closing off her breathing, but the firm pressure on her carotid arteries was impinging the blood flow. She felt her pulse throbbing against Draco's thumbs, felt a tingling sensation spreading up from her neck through her scalp. She closed her eyes and Draco instantly relaxed his grip.

"No," he said firmly. "Look at me, Hermione."

Hermione dragged her eyes open. It was something he insisted on when they did this. She had to watch him, had to let him watch her. Just to be sure, he'd said. Watching the reactions of her pupils let him know where he was. "Sorry," she murmured, her voice already a little raspy. "Just feels so good."

"I know, love. But safety over sensation." He stroked the sides of her neck gently. "Keep your eyes open."

"Yes, Sir," she said, taking a firmer grip on the headboard. Draco smiled at her and tensed his hands.

Hermione kept her eyes locked on his, her mouth falling open as Draco's hands tightened. Her heart pounded, the top of her head pulsed. Draco pressed his thumbs down, hard, his eyes almost black as he watched her.

Her vision started to go grey, little sparkles forming around Draco's face. The room behind him blurred out. All she could see was him and before long even he started to drift out of focus, his pointed features softened. Hermione was floating, drifting on sensation, her entire world narrowed to Draco's fingers around her throat and the whum-whum-whum of her heartbeat. Her heart, her _life_ was literally in his hands. 

Draco squeezed down hard, his hands shifting up to press into the soft flesh of her jaw. It cut off her air as well as her blood flow and Hermione juddered underneath him. She wrenched her hands around the headboard, tugging at the ironwork, struggling against her own body's instinct to fight for air and life, but she didn't let go. She didn't release, not until the lack of oxygen and blood had her muscles weak.

Her hands fell to the pillows.

Draco had removed his hands from her neck nearly the second her fingers loosened. He leaned over her, cradling her cheeks, tilting her head to keep her looking up at him. "Hermione," he murmured, his voice rough. "Hermione, are you good?"

She started to nod but her neck protested the movement. Instead she gave a soft whimper and brought a shaking hand up to rest on Draco's shoulder. "Good," she croaked. "Good."

"That's my girl," he said. "Don't rush it. Take your time." He bent down and kissed between her brows. "You can close your eyes now."

Humming happily, she shut her eyes and concentrated on the sensations in her body, the return of oxygen to her brain. It almost hurt, like she'd been staring at faded manuscripts for too long, but at the same time she felt calm and content. She'd put herself in his hands, trusted him with everything she had, taken his strength and made it a pleasure for her.

She shivered at a sudden pulse deep in her cunt. She'd come at least once while she was floating; the aftershocks were still rippling through her. She wondered idly if she'd tried to scream.

She opened her eyes and Draco slowly came back into focus. Hermione smiled at him. "Liked that," she whispered. "Come here?"

Draco lay down beside her, gathering her into his arms. The smooth curve of his tiepin pressed above her heart; the cold metal of his belt buckle was almost soothing against her heated skin. She curled herself around him, nudging his chin up to tuck her head in close. 

He stroked her back, his long fingers tracing the length of her spine, and murmured to her as she slowly came back to herself. She never knew exactly what he was saying to her in these moments, but she understood him. Care, protection, strength, love. All of it was in his voice and his embrace.

"Your turn," she said, once she felt lucid again. Her voice wasn't working entirely and most of her words were whispered against his neck. She knew he heard her, regardless. She slipped her hand inside his suit jacket and tugged at his shirt, pulling it loose enough to get her fingers against his skin. "You should get something. 'S your birthday, after all."

Draco chuckled under his breath, the sound rumbling through her. "Don't worry. We still have a few hours before my birthday's over. I fully intend to get mine. Several times." He kissed the top of her head. "But you're the one getting the birthday spankings."

Hermione wriggled happily. "Forty?"

Draco made a soft purring sound. "Forty."


End file.
